Прозрачность и полупрозрачность
thumb|250px|[[Дихроический фильтр]]thumb|250px|Сравнения 1. непрозрачность, 2. полупрозрачность, и 3. прозрачность; позади каждой группы - звезда Прозрачность и полупрозрачность — физическая характеристика света, опреляющаяся способностью его пройти через материал; полупрозрачность (также прозрачность), только позволяет свету проходить рассеянным.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transparent_materials (Противоположная характеристика — непрозрачность). Прозрачные материалы ясны и в то время, будучи прозрачными, они не могут быть все ясными. Когда свет сталкивается с материалом, он может взаимодействовать с ним несколькими различными способами. Эти взаимодействия зависят от природы света (его длины волны, частоты, энергии, и т.д.) и от природа материала. Световые волны взаимодействуют с объектом некоторой комбинацией отражения и прохождением с различными показателями, (коэффициентами) преломлениями. Некоторые материалы, типа зеркального стекла и чистой воды, позволяют большую часть лучей света, который падает на них, быть переданным, при этом с малой частью отражённых лучей. Такие материалы называют оптически прозрачными. Много жидкостей и водных систем прктическиобсолютно прозрачны. Отсутствие структурных дефектов (пустоты, трещины, и т.д.) и молекулярная структура большинства жидкостей, что самое главное, ответственна за превосходную оптическую передачу. Материалы, которые не передют свет, называют непрозрачными. Много таких веществ имеют химический состав, который включает то, что упоминается, как центры поглощения. Часть веществ отобраны по их поглощению спектра частот белого света. Они поглощают определенные части видимого спектра, отражая другие. Частоты спектра, которые не поглощены или отражены, это лучи, которые мы воспринимаем визуально нашими органами зрения (глазами). Это то, что создаёт мир цветов и красок.. Ослабление света всех частот и длин волн происходит из-за объединенных механизмов поглощения и рассеивания.Fox, M. (2002). Optical Properties of Solids. Oxford University Press Введение Поглощения легких, первичных материальных элементов включает: *На электронном уровне — поглощение в зоне спектра света УФ и области видимых лучей спектра. В случае является ли электрон orbitals раздельным (или квантованным) и такой, когда они могут поглотить квант света (или фотон) определенной частоты, а также не нарушают правила отбора. Например, в большинстве атомов электроны не имеют никаких доступных уровней энергии выше них в диапазоне связанного с видимым светом. В данном случае поглощения, если они это делают, то они нарушают правила выбора. Таким образом, нет никакого заметного поглощения в чистых (нелегированных) соединениях, что делает их идеальным прозрачным материалом, например, для окон в зданиях. *На атомном или молекулярном уровне, физическое поглощение в инфракрасной части спектра зависит от частот атомных или молекулярных колебаний или химических соединений, и также подчинено правилам поглощения. Азот и кислород будучи не в состоянии газов, не поглощает лучи в связи с отсутствием молекулярного дипольного момента. Относительно рассеивания света (дисперсии), самый критический фактор — величина длины волны любых из этих структурных особенностей относительно длины волны рассеиваемого света. Первичными материальными средами для рассмотрения являются: *Прозрачная структура: которая зависит от того, насколько упакованны после её образования её атомы или молекулы и действительно ли атомы или молекулы являются постоянными, определяющими прозрачные среды в виде твердых частиц. *Гладкая структура: где рассеянные центры имеют колебания плотности и/или состава. *Микроструктура: когда рассеянные центры включают внутренние поверхности, типа зерён, границ зерна и микроскопические поры. Природа света thumb|250px|Полный спектр электромагнитной радиации с видимой выдвинутой на первый план частью thumb|250px|Спектр цветов, которые все вместе составляют белый (или видимый) свет, как замечено в их дисперсии через треугольную дисперсионную призмуРаспостраняющаяся (видимая) энергия — энергия, которая существует и распространяется в форме электромагнитных волн. Тип света, который мы воспринимаем через нашу зрительную систему (оптические датчики (глаза)), принято называть белым, что включает диапазон цветов (ROYGB: красный, оранжевый, желтый, зеленый, синий) по диапазону длин волны, или частот. Видимый (белый) свет - только маленькая часть (диапазон длин волн) всего спектра электромагнитного излучения. В диапазоне коротких длин волн этого диапазона расположены невидимые ультрафиолетовые (УФ) лучи света. В еще более коротких длин волн, чем УФ расположены рентгеновские и гамма-лучи. В зоне с более длинными волнами, в конце того спектра расположены инфракрасные лучи света (ИК), которые используются для вечернего видения и других устройств с наведением по тепловому лучу. В более длинных длинах волны, чем инфракрасный — микроволновые печи (радар), и радио/ телевизионные волны. Электромагнитная радиация классифицирована согласно частоте (или длина волны, которая является обратно пропорциональной частоте) света. Это применяется (в случае увеличивающейся частоты) в : *радиоволнах, *микроволновых печах, *радиации терагерца, *инфракрасной радиации, *видимых легких ультрафиолетовых излучателях, *рентгеновских и гамма излучениях. Из них, радиоволны имеют самые длинные длины волны, и гамма-лучи имеют самое короткое. Маленький диапазон частот, названных видимым (или белым светом), составляет часть спектра, воспринимаемый невооружённым глазом различных организмов.Giancoli, D.C. (1988). Physics for Scientists and Engineers. Prentice Hall. Самая простая передача пучка света проиходит из-за его малоинерционных свойств — отсутствие массы. Откуда идёт название как лёгкий луч. В силу этого луч света распостраняется по прямой линии. Легкие лучи взаимодействуют с материалами (жидкости и твердые частицы) несколькими различными способами; это в виде поглощения, отражения или передачей объектом. В случае отражения, взаимодействие зависит от физического и химический свойства вещества. Если поверхность материалов совершенно гладка (например зеркало), лучи света все вместе подвергаются полному отражению (или зеркальное отражение) под углом отражения с параллельными линиями между собой. Легкое рассеивание thumb|250px|Разбросанное отражениеПоверхности с грубой шероховатостью, с повышенной микронеровностью заставляют лучи света отражаться во многих случайных направлениях. Этот тип отражения называют «разбросанным отражением» и оно наглядно характеризуется широким разнообразием углов отражения. Большинство объектов, видимых глазу, идентифицировано через разбросанное отражение. Другой случай, обычно используемый для этого типа отражения — «рассеивание света». Рассеивание световых лучей от поверхностей объектов — наш изначальный механизм наблюдения с точки зрения физики процесса.Kerker, M. (1969). The Scattering of Light. Academic, New YorkMandelstam, L.I. (1926). "Light Scattering by Inhomogeneous Media". Zh. Russ. Fiz-Khim. Ova. 58: 381. Легкое рассеивание в жидкостях и твердых частицах логично зависит от длины волны рассеиваемого света. Пределы оценки видимости (использующий белый свет) поэтому возникают, в зависимости от частоты световой волны и физического измерения (или пространственный масштаб) центра рассеивания. Например, видимый свет с масштабом длины волны при постановке эксперимента величиной в микрометр (миллионная доля метра), рассеявшиеся центры (или частицы) всего в один микрометр наблюдались непосредственно в оптическом микроскопе с опорным световы освещением освещением (например, при Броуновском движении).van de Hulst, H.C. (1981). Light scattering by small particles. New York: Dover. ISBN 0486642283. Bohren, C.F. and Huffmann, D.R. (1983). Absorption and scattering of light by small particles. New York: Wiley. Поглощение света в твердых частицах thumb|250px|Католическая церковь Meiningen, стакан 20-ого столетия Когда свет падает на объект, это обычно происходит только с разными частотами (длинами волн). Объекты обычно выборочно поглощают, отражают или проводят свет определенных частот. Таким образом, например, один объект может отразить зелёный свет, поглощая все другие частоты видимого света. Другой объект мог бы выборочно передать синий свет, поглощая все другие частоты видимого спектра свеа. Манера, в которой видимый свет взаимодействует с объекте, зависит от частоты света, природы атомов в объекте, и часто от характеристик электронов в атомах объекта. Некоторые материалы позволяют большую часть света, который падает на них, чтобы быть переданным через материал без того, чтобы быть отраженным. Материалы, которые позволяют передачу световых волн через них, называют оптически прозрачными. Химически чистое (нелегированное) стекло окна и чистая река или ключевая вода — очевидные примеры этого. Материалы, которые не позволяют передачу любых легких частот волны, называют непрозрачными. Такие вещества имеют химический состав, который включает то, что называется поглотительными центрами. Большинство объектов состоят из материалов, которые являются отборными в их поглощении белых световых частот. Таким образом, они поглощают определенные части видимого спектра света, отражая другие. Частоты спектра, которые не поглощены, или отражены назад или переданы для нашего объективного наблюдения. Видимая часть спектра, это - то, что позволяет нам получить цвета красок.Simmons, J. and Potter, K.S. (2000). Optical Materials. Academic Press.Uhlmann, D.R., et al. (1991). Optical Properties of Glass. Amer. Ceram. Soc. В католической церкови Meiningen, применено стекло 20-ого столетия, которое содержит различные химические элементы, ответственные за появление определенных длин волны видимого света, воздействующих на восприятие цветов посетителей. В диапазоне длин волн от более длинной (0.7 микрометра) до более короткой (0.4-микрометровым) получаем эффект цветопередачи и мы видим: красный, оранжевый, желтый, зеленый и синий (ROYGB). Механизмы отборного цветового поглощения световой волны включают: *Электронный: переходы в электронных уровнях энергии в пределах атома (например пигменты). Эти переходы находятся как правило в ультрафиолетовых и/или видимых спектрах спектра. *Вибрационный: резонанс в атомных/молекулярных вибрационных способах. Эти переходы находятся обычно в инфракрасной части спектра. Ультрафиолетовый свет Инфракрасный свет thumb|300px|Нормальные способы вибрации в прозрачном теле.Первичный закон сохранения механической энергии движения в сжатом состоянии в итоге связан с высокой температурой, или тепловой энергией. Тепловая энергия проявляется как энергия движения. Таким образом, высокая температура — движение на атомных и молекулярных уровнях. Первичный способ движения в прозрачных веществах — вибрация. Любой данный атом будет вибрировать относительно среднего положения или составлять в среднем положение в пределах прозрачной структуры, окруженной ее самыми близкими соседями. Эта вибрация в 2 измерениях эквивалентна колебанию маятника часов. Т.е. происходит маятниковое качение назад и вперед симметрично относительно меньше среднего положения или быть в среднем в вертикальном положение. Атомные и молекулярные вибрационные частоты могут быть достигнуты в среднем с 1012 циклами ((2х1012) герц. Когда легкая волна данной частоты сталкивается с материалом, с частицами, имеющими те же самые или (резонансные) вибрационные частоты, тогда те частицы поглотят энергию световой волны и преобразуют это в тепловую энергию вибрационного движения. Так как различные атомы и молекулы имеют различные естественные частоты вибрации, они выборочно поглотят различные частоты (или части спектра) инфракрасных лучей света. Отражение и передача легких волн происходят, потому что частоты световых волн не совпадают с естественными резонансными частотами вибрации объектов. Когда инфракрасный луч света этих частот падает на объект, то энергия может быть отражена или передана. Если объект прозрачен, то световые волны передаются соседними атомами по большей части материала и повторно испускаются с противоположной стороны объекта. Такие частоты световых волн, как говорят, переданы (например, линза (в оптике)).Gunzler, H. and Gremlich, H. (2002). IR Spectroscopy: An Introduction. Wiley. Stuart, B. (2004). Infrared Spectroscopy: Fundamentals and Applications. Wiley Прозрачность в изоляторах Объект может быть не прозрачным или в случае, что он отражает поступающий свет или потому, что он поглощает поступающий свет. Почти все твердые частицы отражают часть и поглощают часть поступающего света. Когда свет падает на блок металла, он сталкивается с атомами, которые сильно упакованы в кристаллической решетке и множество электронов перемещаются беспорядочно между атомами. В металлах большинство из них - электроны связи (или освободите электроны) в противоположность связанным электронам, находящиеся в ковалентно хранящихся в определённых местах или выполняющие функции неметаллических (изолированных) твердых частиц. В металлической структуре любые потенциальные связанные электроны могут быть легко потеряны атомами, как в прозрачной структуре. Эффект этого состояния должен просто быть большим, чем эффект большого скопления электронов. В результате такого состояния электронов, большинство поступающего света в металлах отражается обратно, который мы видим визуально — видим блестящую металлическую поверхность. Большинство изоляторов (или диэлектрические материалы) образуются в соответствии с ионными связями. Таким образом, эти материалы не имеют свободных электронов проводимости, и электроные связи отражают только маленькую часть волнового потока. Оставшиеся частоты (или длины волны) вошедших лучей света свободно могут размножиться (или передатся). Этот класс материалов включает всю керамику и минералы. Если диэлектрический материал не включает легко-впитывающие совокупные молекулы (пигменты, краски, красители), это обычно прозрачный материал к видимому спектру света. Цветные центры (или молекулы краски, или «допанты») в диэлектрике поглощают часть поступающей световой волны. Остающиеся частоты (или длины волны) света свободно могут быть отраженными или переданными (пропущенными). Это эффект работы и причины свечения цветного стекла. Большинство жидкостей, водных растворов и газов очень прозрачны. Например, вода, кулинарный жир, спирт для растирания мышц, воздух, природный газ всё является прозрачной средой. Отсутствие структурных дефектов (пустоты, трещины, и т.д.) и молекулярная структура большинства жидкостей в основном ответственно за их превосходную оптическую передачу. Способность жидкостей, чтобы «»излечить«» внутренние дефекты через вязкие перемещения - одна из причин, почему некоторые волокнистые материалы (например бумага или ткань) увеличивают их очевидную прозрачность когда они смочены. Жидкость заполняет многочисленные пустоты, делающие материал, более структурно гомогенный. Легкое рассеивание в идеальном прозрачном (неметаллическом) теле без дефекта, которое не имеет никаких центров рассеивания проходящих световых лучей , объязано прежде всего быть к любым эффектам гармонично в пределах получаемой решетки. Передача световых лучей будет очень направлена из-за типичной анизотропии прозрачных веществ, которую они составляют группу симметрии и Решетку Браве. Например, семь различных прозрачных форм кварца (кремниевый диоксид, SiO2 (направленный)) все являются ясными, прозрачными материалами. Griffin, A. (1968). "Brillouin Light Scattering from Crystals in the Hydrodynamic Region". Rev. Mod. Phys. 40: 167. doi:10.1103/RevModPhys.40.167. Оптические волноводы thumb|250px|Рис.1,Оптические типы волокна. thumb|250px|Рис.2,Лазер, подпрыгивающий вниз (акриловый прут), иллюстрируя полное внутреннее отражение света в многорежимном оптическом волокне. Оптически прозрачные материалы объединены способностью проводить поступающие световые волны видимого диапазона длин волн. Управляемая световая передача волны с определённой частотой лучей света основная характеристика волноводов (оптических волокон) и образует область создания волоконной оптики и способности определенных аморфных составов сред одновременной передачи диапазона частот волн (многофункциональное оптическое волокно) с небольшим или отсутствующим количеством взаимодействий между конкурирующими длинами волны или частотами. Это есть резонансный способ передачи энергии и передачи данных через электромагнитное (световое) распространение волны относительно без потерь. Многорежимное, многофункциональное оптическое волокно, его принцип дейстаия объясняется с точки зрения электромагнитного анализа. В не традицинном исполнении многорежимного волокна лучи света распространяются по сердцевине волокна с полным внутренним отражением. Лучи света падают на границу основной оболочки под большим углом (измеренный относительно линии, нормальной к границе), бо́льшим, чем с критическим углом для этой границы и полностью отражаются. Критический угол (минимальный угол для полного внутреннего отражения) определяется в среде преломления между материалами оболочки и ядром. Лучи, которые сталкиваются с границей под малым углом, преломляются, идя от ядра в оболочку, и не проводят свет, т.е. нужную информацию по волокну. Критический угол равен приёмному углу из волокна, часто зависящий от величины диаметра. Большая числовая апертура (диаметр) позволяет свету диспегировать вниз волокна и близко к оси, и под различными углами, провоцируя тем самым эффективное наложение лучей света в волокне. В итоге большая величина отверстия увеличивает дисперсию (лучи под различными углами имеют различные длины дорожки) и различные времена прохождения волокна. В волокнах с различной величиной диаметра ядра (См.Рис.1) (различные волокна) имеют постоянный градиент уменьшения коэффициента преломления в ядре в пределах оси и оболочки. Это заставляет лучи света принимать дугообразную форму в зоне контакта и скользя отражаться (при приближении к оболочке), вместо того, чтобы иметь возможность резко отражаться от границы основной оболочки. Точнее, пики гармоник хода лучей прогибаются и такие дорожки уменьшают многопутевую дисперсию и лучи с большими углами падения и отражения и проходят больше через периферию более меньшего размера ядра. В данном случае выбранный профиль волны луча соответствует условию минимального различия в осевых скоростях распространения различных лучей в волокне. Выбранный внутренний диаметр обеспечивает идеальный профиль — параболическую форму волны в границах выбранного внутреннего диаметра. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Optical_fiber Например (см.Рис2), лазер, подпрыгивающий вниз (акриловый прут}, иллюстрирует полное внутреннее отражение света в многорежимном оптическом волокне. Поглощение в решетках thumb|250px|Легкое ослабление ZBLAN и волокнами кварцаОслабление сигнала в волоконной оптике, также известной как потеря передачи мощности сигналв, которая является сокращением интенсивности светового луча (или сигнал) относительно расстояния прохождения через среду передачи. Коэффициенты ослабления передачи энергии сигнала в волоконной оптике обычно используют единицы децибела/км через среднее нужное к относительно высокому качеству прозрачности современных оптических СМИ передачи. Среда — обычно волокно стекла кварца, который ограничивает луч света инцидента к внутренней части волокна. Ослабление — важный фактор, ограничивающий передачу сигнала на большие расстояния. Таким образом, исследование связано с ограничением ослабления и в увеличении расстояния передачи оптического сигнала (длины оптоволокна). Ослабление вызвано прежде всего, рассеиванием (дисперсией) и поглощением. Рассеивание света вызвано величиной молекулярных дефектов уровня композиционных колебаний в стеклянной структуре. То же самое явление замечено, как один из ограничивающих факторов в прозрачности инфракрасных ракетных куполов. Дополнительное ослабление вызвано поглощением части света остаточными материалами, типа металлов или водных ионов в пределах ядра волокна и внутренней оболочки. В оптическом волокнепроисходит легкая утечка из-за изгиба, контактов, соединителей или наличия других внешних сил — факторов, приводящих к ослаблению проведения сигнала.Smith, R.G. (1972). "Optical power handling capacity of low loss optical fibers as determined by stimulated Raman and Brillouin scattering". Appl. Opt. 11: 2489. doi:10.1364/AO.11.002489. Легкое рассеивание в керамике Оптическая прозрачность в многопрозрачных материалах ограничена количеством света, который рассеян их микроструктурными особенностями. Рассеивание лучей света зависит от длины волны света. Пределы пространственных границ видимости (использующий белый свет) возникают в зависимости от частоты волны и физического измерения центра рассеивания. Например, так как видимый свет имеет величину длины волны велины микрометра, центры рассеивания будут иметь измерения в подобном пространственном масштабе. Первичные центры рассеивания в многопрозрачных материалах включают микроструктурные дефекты, типа границ зерна и пор. Фракция объема микроскопических пор должна быть меньше чем 1 % для высококачественной оптической передачи, которая является материальной плотностью, должны быть 99.99 % теоретической прозрачной плотности. В дополнение к порам большинство интерфейсов в типичном металлическом или керамическом объекте находится в форме границ зерна, которые отделяют крошечные области прозрачного объёма. Когда размер центра рассеивания (или граница зерна) уменьшен до размера ниже длины волны рассеиваемого света, рассеивание (дисперсия) больше не происходит ни в какой сколь-нибудь существенной степени. В формировании многопрозрачных материалов (металлы и керамика) размер прозрачных зерен определен в значительной степени размером прозрачного включения частиц в сырье в течение формирования или сжатия объекта. Кроме того, размер границ зерна соизмеряется непосредственно с размером частицы. Таким образом, уменьшение оригинального размера частицы значительно ниже длины волны видимого света (о 1/15 световой длины волны или примерно 600/15 = 40 нм) устраняет большую часть светового рассеивания, приводя к прозрачному или даже сверхпрозрачному состоянию материала. Компьютерное моделирование световой передачи через прозрачный керамический глинозем показало, что микроскопические поры вовлекали в ловушку одновременно с процессом прохождения как в зернах и были первичными центрами рассеивания. Фракция объема пористости должна была быть уменьшена ниже 1 % для высококачественной оптической передачи (99.99 процентов теоретической плотности). Эта цель была практически достигнута и достаточно демонстрировалась в лабораториях и средствах обслуживания исследования во всем мире, используя появляющиеся химические методы обработки, охваченные методами химии соли геля и нанотехнологии.Barnakov, Y.A., et al. (2007). "The Progress Towards Transparent Ceramics Fabrication". Proc. SPIE 6552: 111. doi:10.1117/12.721328. Yamashita, I., et al. (2008). "Transparent Ceramics". J. Am. Ceram. Soc. 91: 813. doi:10.1111/j.1551-2916.2007.02202.x Заключения Прозрачные керамические материалы (ПКМ) — изделия (например, оптические волокна, линзы), получаемые на базе нанопорошковых светопрозрачных керамических материалов ПКМ, имеет кубическую симметрию распложения атомов, наноразмерные межкристаллитные границы. В процессе высокотемпературного прессования получают ПКМ с плотностью, близкой к плотности монокристаллов данных соединений, обладающие минимальным рассеянием света, высокой прозрачностью и твёрдостью (коэффициент преломления n = 2,08). Развитие прозрачных групповых продуктов будет иметь предпочтение, когда требуется оптический материалы с высокой прочностью, (ударопрочные), которые могут использоваться для окон внутри и окон на крыше. Возможно более важным, когда требуется увеличить прочность стен и других применений, улучшающих полную силу сопротивления специально для условий большой прочности в условиях подвергания различными сейсмическими катаклизмами и сильным ветром. Если ожидаемые усовершенствования механических свойств подтвердятся, то традиционные пределы, указанные при застеклении в сегодняшних строительных нормах и правилах, станут устарелыми, если область окна фактически влияет на сопротивление прочности стены. В настоящее время доступные инфракрасные прозрачные материалы показывают связь между оптическими свойствами, механической прочности и ценой. Например, сапфир (прозрачный глинозем) очень силен, но зато дорог и испытывает недостаток в полной прозрачности всюду по 3-5-ти микрометровой середине инфракрасного диапазона. Yttria полностью прозрачен в пределах 3-5-ти микрометров, но испытывает недостаток в достаточной силе, твердости, и тепловом сопротивлении при ударе для высокоэффективных космических применений. См. также *Стекло *Дихроическое стекло *Оптические материалы *Светофильтр *Дихроическое зеркало Ссылки Категория:Оптика Категория:Оптические материалы Категория:Прозрачные материалы